bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: Infoboxes Just to let you guys know bare with me on the templates for the infoboxes writing code is a lot harder then it looks and even with the general understanding of what to do and how to do it. It still not coming out the right way im gonna need to tweak it in order to make some of the parameters optional and thats not going as easy as i would hope so im gonna have get a bit of help on it. Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, if you are online can you please do something about Benefit999. Benefit999 just vandalised Kenpachi's page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Recent mnaga chapter ? I saw that you already updated the manga chapter page, but I haven`t seen any release of Bleach 388 on Onemanga or either on MangaStream , which I often visit to see the newest chapter from Bleach . How come, the manga chapter page is already updated and the 388 number of Bleach isn`t out yet . Please , help me to understand . Amagai88 13:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please , disregrad the message I sent you Sorry for the message I sent you , please disregard it . Sorry to have bothered you. I deeply apologize . Amagai88 13:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article of the Month I am just messaging to say that there is no link to vote for the featured article of the month on the front page. There are links for the featured picture and quote. I am just asking if it could be posted on the front page so that people, like me, can easily go without having to search for it. It would really help.--Shinitenshi 18:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC)--Shinitenshi 18:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Status Im thinking of possibly adding status to the personal status section of the infobox templates. Therefore we can have something readily stating a characters current status, alive, deceased, incapacitated, unknown. what do u think? [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's page I have dreaded doing Ichigo's page for a long while so from total irritation i have decided to work on it a bit. The powers and abilities area are my primary concern i have cleaned it up considerably though it still needs loads of references throughout it. Most of the information already there was opinion based and inaccurate in situations. Now under hollowfication its becoming an issue. I find it states more about why something is and reads more like a report of situation rather then just stating a fact of his power. Now alot of profiles for protagonists across various wiki's read the same way. But really should it be this complicated. There seems to be more discussion about the powers then just facts. Then theres the status a shinigami and affiliation. Im not sure they either matter or should even be discussed in such length they largely seem more like opinion based discussion instead of something. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats crazy how i did all the things you just suggested before you even responded. But yea check it out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Fair use Thanks for the warning, I read the image policy and I'll make sure to fill the necessary details from now on. Umm.. When exactly does the system ask me to fill these details? Is it during the uploading or do I have to upload and then add the details? Weedefinition 12:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And yet... ...and I can't help but feel as if I'm coming off as infantile here... ...the majority of my work was reversed. So please register me as persona-non-grata on this Wikia; obviously, my desire to do a little aesthetic work is unwelcome here. --Reikson 18:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC)